Sentimientos que nos Unen
by Ikaros Tolstoi
Summary: La separación no existe mientras los sentimientos unan a los seres humanos. Drabbles participantes en el reto mensual navideño "Fic X-Mas" de la página de Facebook "Retos Randoms de randoms fandoms". FINALIZADO.
1. Nieve

**He vuelto ahora, mis amores, con un pequeño reto mensual sobre la navidad. Según yo no tengo ideas ni deseos de escribir, pero aquí estoy, jajaja. Espero les gusten estas historias cortas con diversos personajes de Yugioh.**

Nieve

El viento movió su cabellera larga que le llegaba hasta la cintura. Tan blanca como la nieve que caía desde el cielo invernal en aquella noche de luna llena.

Parada en medio de la calle, los labios de Kisara se curvaron en una sonrisa alegre al recordar su tierna infancia en la que jugaba con su mejor amigo a lanzar bolas de nieve que la golpeaban y la dejaban aturdida.

Alzó la cabeza para observar mejor esos copos que descendían hasta el suelo. Volvió a sonreír, esta vez con más felicidad que antes.

La nieve siempre traía esas memorias del pasado inolvidable en aquel orfanato donde conoció al que, con el pasar de los años, nombró su mejor amigo y, muy probablemente, su primer amor.

Porque ahora podía decir que se había enamorado de ese niño: Seto Kaiba.

Aquel que, como ella, era un huérfano que su única necesidad era la de recibir amor.

Claro, ahora ya no eran niños. Ninguno de los dos.

Respiró hondo y continúo su camino. Danzando alegremente por las calles al tiempo que la nieve iba cubriendo poco a poco la ciudad.

Los mejores momentos de su infancia fueron con Seto Kaiba y la nieve le recordaba cada uno de esos tesoros vividos.


	2. Muñeco

Muñeco

No pudo evitar relacionarse con la madre de Blanca Nieves, aquel personaje de cuento de hadas famoso gracias a la narrativa de los Hermanos Grimm.

Al ver su sangre brotando de su dedo tras haberse pinchado con la aguja con la que cosía, no una prenda, sino un muñeco hecho por ella misma.

Sonrió para ella misma. Divertida al recordar su aventura en el parque de diversiones en KC, donde jugó con Leon al duelo de monstruos basado en cuentos infantiles.

Pero su verdadera felicidad era por recordar a su amado Yugi, aquel por el que se animó a crear, por primera vez en su corta vida, un muñeco hecho a mano.

No sabía que obsequiarle en Navidad y lo único que pasó por su mente fue un peluche, como el oso de su niñez, con la figura de su amor.

Miró su obra maestra. Vistiendo un traje azul, con la cabellera tricolor y los ojos grandes.

Y sintió paz al ver a Yugi en ese muñeco. En ese regalo hecho con el más puro de los sentimientos: el amor.


	3. Reno

Reno

Despertó en medio de la noche oscura con una alegría cual si hubiera asistido a una feria. Su mirada fija en el techo y el corazón latiendo por la emoción que inundaba su alma aún de niño.

Se levantó de la cama y observó por la ventana de su habitación. Contento, feliz.

Cuando era más pequeño soñó alguna vez que montaba un dragón blanco de ojos azules con su hermano y que ambos lograban escapar de la gran mansión donde fueron llevados a vivir con Gozaburo cuando este los adopto como hijos propios.

Pero soñar que volaba sobre un reno era algo que jamás hubiera pensado.

No eran de festejar esas fiestas navideñas donde el reno era ayudante de un hombre gordo para repartir regalos a los niños.

Aunque sería bueno que fuera verdad. Su corazón de niño deseaba que existiera un hombre así.

Y que él, Mokuba, pudiera volar en un reno algún día.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

Sólo era un sueño más de lo que aún quedaba de su infancia próxima a finalizar para convertirse en adolescente.

 **Guest: Muchas gracias por eso. Me alegra mucho que te gustara :)**

 **Cote Dark Dangeruos Love: Tu fanfic Blueshippin me inspiró con el primer drabble. Pensé mucho en ti cuando escribí ambas historias.**


	4. Ponche

Ponche

Nunca le había gustado el sabor dulce del ponche. Desde pequeño lo odiaba; en especial porque le traía a memoria los recuerdos de su madre que lo abandonó en su infancia dejándolo con su padre alcohólico.

Pero en esta ocasión, después de muchos años de no probarlo, tomó la firme decisión de llevar a su boca una cucharada de dicho alimento poco agraciado para él.

¿Por qué? Porque había sido cocinado por una persona especial para él.

Alguien que lo amaba y él correspondía ese amor: su hermana.

El simple hecho de ser un alimento preparado por Serenity en aquella visita corta que realizó exclusivamente para verlo, era lo que lo motivaba a romper su regla de no ingerir alimentos de su desagrado.

Porque lo que se cocina con amor sabe más delicioso que lo que se cocina por obligación.

De eso estaba totalmente convencido.


	5. Adorno

Adorno

Sus pies se tambaleaban en medio de la calle en un esfuerzo inútil de mantener el equilibrio en su cuerpo. No podía ver debido a la caja de cartón que cubría su campo de visión; caja que sostenía en sus manos mientras avanzaba por las calles camino a su vivienda.

La caja se tambaleaba por el peso de los muchos adornos que llevaba dentro con la intención de decorar el árbol navideño de su casa. Hacía años que esos festejos y decoraciones no se realizaban en su hogar y quería que, una persona importante en su vida, viviera esa experiencia.

Tanto fue su propósito que los adornos llegaran a salvo a su destino, que al doblar la esquina su pie se dobló y cayó al suelo junto con la caja y su contenido.

Levantó medio cuerpo del suelo sólo para ver el desastre en que se habían convertido sus adornos navideños. Las esferas, los caramelos, las luces y el resto de decores estaban, literalmente, hechos añicos.

Y Yugi se sintió triste con él mismo por eso. Una lágrima solitaria resbaló por su mejilla.

Porque deseaba que el espíritu del rompecabezas milenario pudiera disfrutar del espíritu navideño. Más veía que su plan se había arruinado.

Su mayor deseo era ver feliz al Faraón.


	6. San Nicolás

San Nicolás

Odiaba la navidad más que a cualquier otra celebración en todo el mundo. Siempre.

Le recordaba sus sufrimientos en la infancia, cuando su padrastro lo torturaba y no podía celebrar con su hermano ese festejo común del mundo entero.

Sin embargo, reconoció que por él haría cualquier cosa. Y por eso estaba allí, colocándose un disfraz del hombre que más odiaba en el mundo: San Nicolás, mejor conocido como Santa Claus.

Allí estaba él. Millonario y serio hombre de negocios, con un traje rojo encima.

Su cara estaba igual de roja por vergüenza y rabia, más no le interesaba verse ridículo si podía hacer feliz a su hermano.

Porque Seto Kaiba es capaz de todo por Mokuba con tal verlo sonreír y disfrutar la vida.

Eran hermanos y el amor los mantenía juntos.


	7. Chimenea

Chimenea

Pulía la chimenea de su casa con el afán de mantener lo más aseado posible su hogar. Al ser un hombre soltero era normal que su casa estuviera, literalmente, desordenada. Y justo ese día decidió eliminar la suciedad de los rincones más escondidos del lugar donde vivía.

Tallaba el mármol de la chimenea y conforme el material brillaba por la pureza del mismo, pudo ver su rostro y darse cuenta de que carecía de atractivo masculino.

Tal vez eso impedía que Serenity se enamorara de él. Que lo amara como él la amaba con todo su corazón.

Extrañaba ver a la dulce Serenity, junto con las aventuras vividas en el reino de Noah.

Tristan comenzó a sentirse nostálgico frente a la chimenea.

 **Cote Dark Dangerous Love: ¡Changos! Nos inspiramos mutuamente con nuestros fics O_O**


	8. Muérdago

Muérdago

Depositó sus compras en el cajero y realizó el pago correspondiente. Cuando giró para marcharse, su mirada encontró algo curioso que atrajo su atención y se detuvo para contemplar mejor el objeto.

Un muérdago colgado cerca del aparador lucía con belleza navideña.

Anzu no pudo evitar pensar en la supuesta tradición que acompañaba al muérdago. Por un segundo imaginó que ella y un hombre sin rostro estaban debajo de dicho objeto y sus labios estaban rozándose mutuamente, a punto de darse un beso.

Enrojeció de repente. Sabía muy bien que ese hombre tenía una cara que mostrar. Conocía bien el semblante del Faraón que habitaba en el rompecabezas del milenio.

Extrañada de no haber notado la presencia del muérdago, se aproximó de nuevo al mostrador con la intención de preguntar el precio.


	9. Frío

Frío

El tiempo cálido de Estados Unidos había terminado por fin y en cuanto el avión aterrizó en Japón supo que el clima frío perforaría sus huesos. Motivo por el que Mai se cubrió con un grueso abrigo y salió del transporte.

Sus ojos quedaron maravillados ante el lugar donde estaba. Ya no recordaba la última vez que visitó Japón y a sus queridos amigos.

Cuando hubo salido del aeropuerto recorrió las calles y avenidas con la mirada, respiró hondo el aire limpio de Japón.

Y pronto olvidó el frío al venir a su mente las imágenes de sus mejores amigos y del hombre que podía considerar su primer amor.


	10. Trineo

Trineo

Lágrimas cayeron en la fotografía donde se vio a sí mismo al lado de su esposa. Anhelaba volver a sentir a su adorada Cecilia junto a él y experimentar la sensación de pasear en un trineo como en aquellos tiempos en que ambos escapaban de sus padres para recorrer las montañas en invierno.

El único recuerdo de ese día era esa foto, donde él y Cecilia sonreían abrazados después de haber recorrido la montaña con un trineo.

Detrás de ellos estaba el trineo y esa nostalgia, combinada con tristeza y dolor, provocó que Pegasus llorara como nunca antes lo había hecho en toda su vida.


	11. Juguetes

Juguetes

Mirar aquel juguete le provocaba un dolor en el pecho que, para su buena suerte, ya estaba superando poco a poco.

La muerte de su hermano en esa guerra tonta aún lo lastimaba, pero sabía que para Mirko era mejor estar fenecido que un mundo lleno de caos como este.

Continúo observando el juguete quemado por el fuego que consumió el cuerpo sin vida de su hermano en aquel trágico día.

Y entonces, como un rayo caído del cielo, una idea atravesó su mente atormentada.

Se levantó de su silla y sonrió a la vida.

La muerte no era motivo para estar triste, porque de cualquier forma se reuniría con su hermano algún día.

Hoy decidía no sufrir más.


	12. Guirnalda

Guirnalda

Suspiró cansadamente por el esfuerzo de colocar las guirnaldas en los alrededores de la tienda de juegos. Ni su nieto, ni su nuera estaban en casa por lo cual él era el único responsable de la decoración del hogar.

Bajó las escaleras domesticas con lentitud. Su edad le impedía moverse con agilidad, pero aún estaba rebosante de vida.

Observó su obra con los brazos en jarras y sonrió complacido.

Ahora sólo faltaba la tarea más difícil: colocar el árbol de navidad.

 **Cote Dark Dangerous Love: Yo también sospeché que el Revolutionshipping sería adecuado para el muérdago, jijijij. Yo tampoco veo fics de Pegasus y Cecilia ni de su historia de amor. Gracias por el elogio.  
**


	13. Villancicos

Villancicos

Ese día rompió una norma que llevaba años realizando inconscientemente: comprar un disco de música original.

Casi siempre descargaba la música del internet y la escuchaba de vez en cuando. Pero ahora quiso apoyar a la industria disquera con el propósito de complacer el deseo de festejar esa navidad con su padre.

No sabía si después del incidente en la tienda de juegos, en la que casi mueren quemados todos, incluyendo Yugi que quedó atrapado y fue rescatado por su amigo Jounouchi, podría llevarse bien con su progenitor de nuevo.

Aún ahora le costaba mirar a la cara a su padre, pero era mejor hacer un intento por reconciliarse y volver a ser felices como antes.

Así que colocó el disco en el aparato reproductor y sus oídos captaron el sonido de los villancicos navideños.

Música relajante para su espíritu de duelista con dados.


	14. Campana

Campanas

Su cuerpo dio un brinco, asustado, en el momento en que escuchó unas campanas navideñas a lo lejos.

No estaba acostumbrado aún a la ausencia del espíritu de la sortija del milenio, y escuchar ese sonido le hacía pensar que su alter ego, Yami Bakura, aparecería en cualquier momento.

La primera vez que sus amigos vieron a su doble oscuro fue en el Reino de los Duelistas y todo comenzó con unas campanas. El sonido tintineante de unas campanas.

De ahí el motivo por el que Bakura se sobresaltaba cuando ese sonido llegaba a su oídos desde la distancia.

Pero al ver que se trataba de una falsa alarma, respiró tranquilamente y se recostó en su cama para dormir.

 **0AngelFantasyO: Igualmente, gracias por la lectura. Me alegra que el escrito sea entretenido y que la imaginación vuele en la mente de los lectores.**


	15. Cascabel

Cascabel

Caminando por las calles de su pueblo natal, no imaginó que lo primero que llamaría su atención serían unos cascabeles navideños. Raros de encontrar en Egipto, un país donde la navidad no se podía considerar una celebración.

Sabía en que en otros países era importante, así que compró tres cascabeles. Uno para ella, otro para Odion y el tercero para su hermano menor.

Pero en el camino, detuvo sus pasos. Y pensó que, quizá, lo mejor sería devolverlos, porque en su casa nadie celebraba la navidad.

Decidió no hacerlo y continúo su camino de vuelta a casa con su única familia.


	16. Bastón de Caramelo

Bastón de Caramelo

Lamió la punta del caramelo que saboreaba. Al mismo tiempo, zigzagueaba sin rumbo fijo por las calles con su habitual forma de caminar casi en brinco.

Una costumbre que poseía desde su tierna infancia.

Lo que más adoraba de la época navideña eran los dulces de caramelo. En especial aquellos con forma de bastón.

Eran sus favoritos.

Mana siempre degustaba sus dulces mientras caminaba dando saltos por las calles abarrotadas. Típica actitud de una niña de trece años.


	17. Scrooge

Scrooge

No estaba seguro de festejar la navidad ese año. Sería la primera navidad que pasaría con su familia. Tampoco le convencía porque en su país no era una celebración adecuada a ellos por sus creencias.

Pero este año lo que menos deseaba era ser como el señor Scrooge del cuento. No quería convertirse en su padre, a pesar de que lo amaba en sus memorias y lamentaba su muerte provocaba por él mismo.

Su padre era la imagen viva del señor Scrooge. Rió por eso.

Y comprendió que lo más correcto sería reunirse con sus hermanos para hacer realidad el festejo.

Así que se dirigió en búsqueda de su hermana y su hermano adoptivo. Los cazadores de tumbas también merecían un descanso.


	18. Dinero

Dinero

Si algo tenía comprobado Serenity era que el dinero no es tan importante como todos creen. Va y viene y no compra la felicidad.

En eso pensaba Serenity ese día mientras el tren la llevaba a la ciudad donde vivía su hermano mayor, con el que quedó de verse para la navidad.

Su visita no sería prolongada, pero la esperaba con ansias. Por el simple acto de ver a su hermano.

Una gran dicha se apoderaba de ella cuando recordaba que él había participado en el torneo del reino de los duelistas sólo para conseguir el dinero que la salvaría.

Mientras otros usaban el dinero para cosas malas, su hermano lo ganaba para ella y su bienestar. Incluso cambió la visión de Mai sobre el uso adecuado del dinero.

En definitiva: el dinero no era lo más importante en la vida.

Sino la familia.


	19. Regalos

Regalo

Ahora que lo pensaba, jamás en su vida había recibido un regalo por parte de su hermano mayor. Después de todo, nunca se llevaron realmente bien. Hasta ahora, gracias a Yugi Moto.

Ese día de Navidad, Leon leía sus libros de cuentos de hadas como siempre cuando la puerta se abrió de par en par dando paso a su hermano.

Al ver a Sigfried cayó en la cuenta de que no era normal ver a su hermano a esas horas allí con él. Pero su sorpresa fue aún más grande cuando él sacó, detrás de su espalda, un regalo envuelto con un moño.

El rostro de Leon formó una gran sonrisa y corrió a abrazar a su hermano.

Al fin podían ser una familia normal.


	20. Ángel

Ángel

La visión de la luna llena le traía, como siempre, las memorias de su niñez en que fue rescatado por una mujer a la cual llamó, aunque otros dijeran lo contrario, su madre oficialmente.

Gracias a ese ángel, apodo que le otorgó años después del suceso, supo lo que era ser amado a pesar de que sus verdaderos padres lo abandonaron en medio del frío nocturno.

Esa mujer le dio un cobijo, un hogar, una familia aunque la costumbre familiar estuviera en contra de todo. Porque de eso se trata el amor familiar.

La única palabra para describir a aquella mujer era "Ángel".

 **Últimos capítulos de esta colección de drabbles.**


	21. Cena

Cena

Planear una cena familiar podía ser muy fácil para otras personas. Sin embargo, para la familia Schroeder parecía un crucigrama indescifrable.

Porque Sigfried sabía que su familia era complicada. Menos su hermano.

Así que, sin importar las opiniones ajenas, decidió realizar su propia celebración navideña con el único ser humano que, podía decir con seguridad, lo amaba.

Sigfried y Leon eran más que hermanos; eran amigos.

Y la cena, aunque sólo estuviera puesta en una mesa para ellos dos solos, era mucho más cómoda que estar con ejecutivos arreglando asuntos empresariales.

A esa conclusión llegó Sigfried mientras cenaba con su hermano. Verlo sonreír lo hacía feliz.

Y agradeció a Yugi Moto el que lo hubiera unido más a su hermanito de lo que ahora eran.


	22. Calceta

Calceta

Al levantarse por la mañana, lo primero que hizo fue estirar el cuerpo y lavarse los dientes. Cuando se dispuso a vestirse, algo atrajo su atención.

Una calceta color amarillo que llevaba tiempo sin usar. No pudo evitar pensar en la mujer que, algunos meses antes, robó su corazón.

Más su amor no fue correspondido, porque ella amaba a otro hombre. El duelo que tuvo con Joey fue tan intenso que casi mueren ambos en el intento. Aunque, prácticamente, sí murieron.

En fin, el amarillo de la calceta le recuerda a la cabellera blonda de Mai, su gran amor. Ojala haya encontrado paz y felicidad; era lo que más deseaba para ella.

Era increíble como una simple calceta podía rememorar los mejores tiempos en la vida de Valon. Atesoraba esos pocos momentos que vivió con Mai mientras ambos estaban al servicio de Dartz.

Y así, sin más, Valon se colocó la calceta con la intención de sentir a Mai cerca de él.


	23. Saco

Saco

El sudor perlaba su rostro debido al agotamiento por el peso del saco que llevaba cargando en la espalda. Comenzaba a sentir que estaba imitando a gordo entrega regalos de los cuentos, pero sólo llevaba un saco que entregaría a alguien en especial.

Increíble que el saco estuviera lleno de sólo dulces y caramelos. Sabía que ella engordaría cuando terminara de comérselos todos. Sin embargo también era consciente de que ella los disfrutaría.

Mahad sabía muy bien que pasaría un mes hasta que el saco de dulces se vaciara por completo en el estómago de su mejor amiga. La chica más importante en su vida.

Mana, para Mahad, representaba su parte femenina y, se atrevía a decir, que ella lo complementaba.

 **Casi por terminar.**


	24. Estrella

Estrella

Ver las estrellas en el cielo siempre traía nostalgia acompañada de una combinación de tristeza con alegría. Fue en una noche como esa, con la misma cantidad de estrellas brillosas, cuando su familia feneció en medio del mar a causa del barco que se hundió.

En aquel momento no sabía que alguien los había asesinado y creyó que fue una simple casualidad que fuera el único sobreviviente de ese viaje.

De pronto vio una estrella que brillaba mucho más que las demás y por unos segundos surcó por su mente la idea de que sus padres y hermanos lo estaban cuidando desde el mundo de los espíritus.

Ojala volviera a ver al faraón. Para agradecerle que le diera la fuerza y el apoyo para vivir.

Pero, sobre todo, agradecía a su familia por darle el sentimiento más maravilloso del mundo: el amor.

 **El siguiente episodio es el final. Muy feliz noche buena les deseo con todo mi corazón.**


	25. Compañía

Compañía

Mientras yacía sobre su cama, con una lágrima resbalando por su rostro en pleno descanso, el espíritu del rompecabezas lo observaba sentado desde el borde del lecho. Como en los tiempos de Ciudad Batallas donde Yugi lloraba por la pronta partida de su amigo egipcio.

El faraón no podía evitar sentirse complacido. La presencia de Yugi en su vida vino a dar un giro inesperado que jamás pensó experimentar. Un antes y un después.

La compañía de Yugi era muy importante para él. Se acompañaban ambos en combate y en diversiones. El faraón apoyaba a Yugi en sus conquistas con Anzu y en su propia superación personal.

Pero el espíritu sabía, a la perfección, que llegaría el día de la despedida y esa paz se iría para siempre.

Por eso estaba dispuesto a disfrutar lo poco o mucho que quedara de tiempo para estar en la compañía de Yugi.

Faltaba poco para ese día triste.

FIN

 **Gracias por haber leído estos pequeños drabbles con distintos personajes de Yugioh. Si les gustaron pueden buscar mi página de facebook con mi nombre del perfil. Les deseo un muy feliz navidad y un próspero año nuevo lleno de bendiciones, amor, paz y luz en este sendero de vida terrenal.**


End file.
